


Ice Breaker

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: French, Gen, Humor, Humour, Steve is a little shit, TRADUCTION, Team Bonding, Tony might be a genius, Translation, but Steve can still run rings around him, utter and total nonsense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: C'est la première soirée qu'ils passent tous à la Tour, et c'est juste étrange d'être là avec des gens dont ils ne savent absolument rien. Steve propose un jeu pour 'briser la glace'. Et quelques secrets gênants sont révélés.





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799675) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass), [ramsay_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins). 



* * *

**BRISER LA GLACE**

* * *

Tony et les silences pesants n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, et l’atmosphère était actuellement pesante. Bruce et lui avaient passé un moment à discuter, mais le regard désapprobateur de Steve avait fini par venir à bout de sa légendaire capacité à ignorer les gens. Clairement, il désapprouvait le fait qu'il se concentre sur une seule personne alors que c'était leur première soirée tous ensemble. Depuis, la pièce était tombée dans le silence, avec uniquement le tintement des verres pour faire retomber la tension.

« Donc, » la voix de Steve était étrangement forte et clairement forcée. « On devrait jouer à un jeu. »

Théâtralement Tony enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Bruce. « Un jeu ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'on a 12 ans ? Est-ce que c'est une soirée pyjama ? »

Natasha, qui était assise à côté de Clint sur le canapé le plus éloigné, lui jeta un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Captain ? »

Steve rougissant, ses joues prenant une délicate teinte rose, mais néanmoins déterminé, se redressa. Il se tourna sur son siège en direction de son alliée inattendue. « Quelque chose pour briser la glace, » dit-il calmement.

Tony grogna et Bruce lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, comme une mère caresserait le dos de son bébé malade. « Ça semble... sympa, » offrit Bruce avec hésitation.

Le visage de Clint était tordu dans une grimace. Il semblait partagé entre le fait d'être d'accord avec Steve pour ennuyer Tony, et le fait d'expliquer à Steve à quel point il trouvait son idée stupide. « On devra pas faire des trust falls(1), hein ? »

Pendant un instant, Steve sembla confus. « Non, j'ai un jeu parfait. On avait l'habitude d'y jouer avec les Commandos. C'est dérivé d'action ou vérité. On pose une question, et chacun son tour on doit y répondre. »

Malgré lui, Tony commençait à être intéressé. Il avait grandi en écoutant des histoires au sujet du légendaire Captain America et il adorerait en entendre quelques unes directement de sa bouche.

« Par exemple : quel est la chose la plus stupide que vous avez fait en pensant que vous alliez mourir le lendemain matin ? »

La tension et l'étrangeté de la situation qui avaient commencées à se dissiper revinrent instantanément alors que tout le monde se tendait. « C'est... euh... un peu morbide, Steve, » commenta Bruce.

La rougeur de Steve s'accentua. « Non... pas du tout... on y jouait tout le temps ! »

« C'était pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Cap, les conventions sociales ne s'appliquaient pas. Les gens normaux ne parlent pas de la mort autour d'un verre. »

Steve sembla se débattre pour trouver ses mots pendant une seconde, et à nouveau, ce fut Natasha qui vint à son secours. « Non, allons-y. Une mort imminente est quelque chose que nous avons tous en commun. »

« C'est pour apprendre à se connaître ! » s'exclama Steve.

Tony lui jeta un regard du coin de l’œil et agita exagérément la main en direction de Natasha. « A toi l'honneur, Widow. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Okay. »

Tony ne doutait pas qu'elle avait des histoires bien plus dérangeantes et déplaisantes et qu'elle faisait clairement un effort, mais l'histoire qu'elle leur raconta – quelque chose de léger, dans laquelle elle s'était déguisée en homme parce que durant sa longue et illustre carrière d'espionne elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'intérieur des toilettes pour hommes – était amusante et aida à ce qu'ils se relaxent tous. Il était clair que Clint essaya de faire mieux qu'elle quand il leur raconta la fois où il avait, sans aucune retenue, dragué Nick Fury dans l'espoir de rendre Coulson assez jaloux pour qu'il le saute pendant une opération. Thor, qui n'avait pas totalement compris les règles, leur raconta une histoire... intéressante bien que la description détaillée de la façon d'étriper un bilgesnipe était à la fois graphique et non-nécessaire. Celle de Bruce se termina tellement abruptement que le silence recommença à s'installer à nouveau alors qu'ils essayaient tous d'intégrer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tony avait vécu ses années au MIT comme si il allait mourir et laisser un superbe corps derrière lui et avait donc un nombre infini d'histoires à raconter. Cependant, par respect pour Steve, il en choisit une qui ne donnerait pas une crise cardiaque à son pauvre petit cœur des années 40.

Ce qui ne laissa plus que Steve.

« A toi, Cap. Qu'elle est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais jamais faite en pensant mourir le lendemain ? »

Steve se pencha en avant, le regard dansant autour de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et une ombre passa brutalement sur son visage avant qu'il ne se recule. « Je... je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas... correct. »

Tony cligna des yeux. « C'est pas juste, Cap. Qu'est-ce qui peut être honteux au point que tu ne veuilles pas nous le dire ? Est-ce que tu as mangé la dernière part de tarte aux pommes ? Est-ce que tu as oublié d'embrasser un bébé ? Est-ce que tu as défloré une vierge sans l'avoir demandé en mariage ? »

« Tony ! » s'indigna Steve, choqué. « Non ! Bien sur que non ! Rien dans ce genre. Mais je... Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir. »

Le sourire de Tony se fit onctueux et sa voix soyeuse. « Oh, je veux vraiment savoir maintenant. Et je crois que les autres aussi. »

Steve jeta un regard implorant autour de lui mais personne ne vint à son secours cette fois-ci. Même Natasha le regardait avec une expression intense et amusée. Si possible, Steve rougit d'avantage et il serra mâchoire dans une expression qu'il leur était désormais familière et qui accompagnait toujours une défaite ou un rapport particulièrement désagréable.

« Allez, Cap ! » insista moqueusement Tony. « Ou est-ce que tu as trop peur de nous le dire ? Est-ce que tu nous as vraiment demandé de faire quelque chose que tu as trop peur de faire toi-même ? »

Clairement, il n'en fallait pas plus. Le visage de Steve était toujours écarlate mais son regard se fit déterminé en une fraction de seconde. Il braqua un regard ferme et intense sur Tony et admit sans trembler, « La chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite... c'est... une _fondue_ avec Howard. »

L'attention intense des autres passa subitement de Steve à Tony. Oublieux, Tony éclata de rire. « C'est tout ? C'est ça, ton grand secret honteux ? Que, un jour, tu as partagé un repas à basse de fromage avec mon père ? Je ne peux même pas... Pourquoi est-ce que c'était un secret ? Est-ce que vous auriez dû être en train de sauver le monde ? Est-ce que des chatons sont restés coincé dans un arbre pendant que vous vous enfiliez des produits laitiers avec un pic ? Ou est-ce que ça à voir avec la gourmandise ? C'est un des Sept Pêchés Capitaux, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous avez trop mangé ? »

« Tony... » tenta Bruce.

Mais Tony était lancé et il ne lui prêta aucune attention. « Peut-être que c'était une fondue au chocolat. Je suis sûr que tu es le genre de type à adorer le chocolat, Captain. Et papa ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il a du t'emmener dans le meilleur endroit auquel il pouvait penser, sûrement en Suisse. Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait plaisir en vous goinfrant de chocolat aux frais de mon père pendant que la guerre continuait ? »

« Tony... »

Furieux de n'obtenir de réponse de la part de personne, Tony continua. Sa voix s'était faite plus coupante et saccadée, une touche de mesquinerie enrobée de plaisanterie alors qu'il faisait tout pour obtenir d'avantage que le regard de Steve toujours fixé sur lui et son silence. « Et tu sais, papa était... le mot est bisexuel. Tu dirais probablement queer. Je suis prêt à parier que te regarder lécher du chocolat sur... »

Sa voix mourut et il se rendit compte soudainement que les regards incrédules des autres étaient posés sur lui et non sur Steve malgré sa _stupide_ histoire. Enfin, c'étaient plutôt dû à ce qui sortait de la bouche de Tony. Un violent soupçon pointa le bout de son nez dans son esprit. Steve ne dit rien, se contentant de lever, à peine, un sourcil moqueur.

Tony essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il avait l'impression que son visage avait gelé. Son esprit était totalement vide alors qu'il réalisait exactement ce que Steve avait voulu dire. Son esprit, dont il était habituellement si fier, était actuellement occuper à lui offrir des images, en technicolor, pour illustrer tout ça. Merveilleux.

Son visage ne laissa voir aucune expression. Aucune colère – de l'avis expert de Bruce – aucune peine. Juste une expression vide, comparable à l'écran d'un ordinateur incapable de traiter une information et qui avait dû redémarrer. Raide, les jambes incertaines, Tony se leva, et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Steve tende une main en direction de Clint. « Tu me dois cinq billets. »

Clint cligna des yeux, surpris. « Je... quoi ? »

« Tu avais dit que je ne serai jamais capable de rendre muet Tony. »

Les coins de la bouche de Clint frémirent. « Tu veux dire... »

L'expression impassible de Steve se transforma en un large sourire qui lui donnait l'air un écolier qui venait d'arriver à s'en tirer sans se faire attraper la main dans la sac. « Meilleure blague de l'histoire. »

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Trust falls : Je n'avais aucune fichue idée de comment traduire ça en français sans avoir à utiliser une périphrase de deux kilomètre de long donc j'ai choisi de garder le terme anglais. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que des 'trust falls' sont : c'est quand une personne se laisse tomber en arrière en faisant confiance à son binôme pour la rattraper.


End file.
